Season 19
Season 19 'is the nineteenth season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on December 7, 2017. It premiered in fall 2033 with "Welcome to Convent Garden". Plot and production spoilers * Explanations as to the absences of Emma, Snow, Charming, and Regina. * Alice Carroll and Drizella '''may return. * Season 19 débuts a new Time Lord/companion format, just as in Doctor Who. **However, for the first half of season 19, this is restricted to flashback episodes. * More Doctor Who and Hetalia. * Whether Gretel can or will be redeemed. * Katie Burner and Rolf Scamander will return as writers. * Flashbacks will take place between "Another Book Closes" and "Welcome to Convent Garden". * How long the time gap is. * Who cast the Dark Curse. * Lady Tremaine's past with Rapunzel. * The war against Lady Tremaine and the amulet villains. * An episode featuring "multiple" past villains. ** This episode will be "A Time for Heroes". * This season is split into two arcs, the first consisting of 10 episodes and the second consisting of 11. Episode 11 will be this year's holiday special episode, and will tie in to the plot. * The theme of the second arc is "Heroes and Villains". * Drizella and Alice could have a larger role later in the season. New Characters * Cinderella/Marisol * Lady Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey * Drizella/Ivy Belfrey * Alice/Francine * Adriana/Doctor Plague * Arthur Williams * Aurore * Jodie Tyler/The Artist * Ben Parker/Big Ben * Goldilocks/Goldie/Princess Perfection * Jamie Barrie * Grace/Mother Mayhem * Fairy Godmother/TurquoiseElizabeth Bailey to recur as Fairy Godmother on ABC's Heroes Unite. * AnastasiaWe're meeting a new Anastasia * RoniHere's the latest 'HU' season 19 scoop! * Dean's SonJames French/Dean has a son! * Ursula's cursed counterpartBetty Brown returns to recur as Ursula in Season 19 Cast Starring * Liam Smith as James French/Dean * Matt Smith as Eleventh Doctor * Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly * Sofia Gardera as Gretel/Adriana/Doctor Plague * Luke Schmidt as Henry Williams Guest Starring Recurring * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose/Aurore * Alex Kingston as River Song/Dr. Song * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * Ginny Porter as Goldilocks/Goldie/Princess Perfection * Alice Roberts as Wendy Darling/Jamie Barrie * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Thomas Baker as England * Alexander Williams as America * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener/Grace/Mother Mayhem * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/[[Regina Mills|'Regina Mills']]/'Roni' * Barbara Hershey as Cora'Cora to appear in 'multiple' episodes of S19 * Betty Brown as 'Ursula/'Ursula's cursed counterpart' Guest * Alfred F. Jones as Hugo * Rosie Bigliena as Vittoria * Mary White as Maleficent * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth'Jennifer Morrison to return as Emma Booth * Meegan Warner as 'Rapunzel'''Meegan Warner to guest star as RapunzelSo apparently Meegan is only returning for one episode * Mekia Cox as Tiana/SabineMekia Cox returns! * Augusto Clarence as 'Dr. Facilier'Dr. Facilier to reappear in 'HU' * Karen David as 'Jasmine'Karen David returns as Jasmine * Anita Davanho as 'Tiger Lily'Anita Davanho and Isabella Thomas return as Tiger Lily and Tinker Bell for a Neverland adventure, on 'HU' season 19! * Isabella Thomas as '''Tinker Bell * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel'Alexandra Lewis returns as Ariel for one episode New Cast Starring * Patricia Santos as Cinderella/Marisol * Sophie Ecosaise as Lady Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey * James Tennant as Arthur Williams Guest Starring Recurring * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy Belfrey * Nicole Martins as Alice/Francine * Elizabeth Bailey as 'Fairy Godmother/'Turquoise' * TBA as Dean's Son Guest * Emily Goodwin as Jodie Tyler/The Artist * Damien Barker as Ben Parker/Big Ben * TBA as Anastasia Lineup Changes * Alfred F. Jones (Ben French/Hugo) and Anna Fox (Evil Queen/Regina Mills) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Josh Dallas (Prince Charming/Nick) and Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard) are no longer billed as "starring". * Jennifer Morrison (Emma Booth) is now billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite